pierced by Love
by Shadowrisen
Summary: She hated herself for loving another. Couple I'd like to call, PandoraxIrwin. Don't like this couple? Don't read. Give it a chance..


_**Keep in mind i made this couple cause I thought it was cute.**_

_**So don't be haten...**_

_**Rater K+ For some drama.**_

_**Enjoy  
**_

"For the last time..no." Mandy growled as she limped toward Billy's locker.

"Get this dork off me.." She ordered.

Billy bent forward.

"_Psst Irwin, Why are you holding Mandy?" _He whispered.

"I'm tryin to ask her out on her first date.." He replied.

"Any luck?" Billy whispered.

"No..She keeps saying no.." He sighed releasing her leg.

Yes ofcourse Mandy hated Irwin, its a fact of life. Everyone knew it at the school. Irwin loves Mandy and would do anything for her. And everybody knows that also. One trigger of Mandy's emotions could set the school in chaos. Even if that means actually talking to Irwin. People could assume they're dating...

But not for Billy.

Not everybody knows Mandy may have feelings for him. But in a sisterly kinda way. But it is unknown to Mandy if Billy feels the same way.

But her emotions doesn't bother her..Unless they're emotions she's not familiar with..

Pandora was only a few lockers down, she could hear every conversation. Even she was the most unwanted. Watching Mandy hang out with her friends makes her realise she had special friends.

There was a certain somebody who would greet her across the hallway once in a while..

Irwin,

The nerd, who has feelings for Mandy. And although Pandora always thought of him as the weirdo. She can never shake the fact she has feelings for him. Feelings only to be described in one word.

Love,

She hates herself for loving somebody...The passion burns threw her heart. Feeling ach everytime she's near him.

It's painfully obvious that Irwin loves Mandy and only Mandy, she would constantly tell herself there's no chance with her and Irwin. But she never gave up hope..She would imagine them both on a romantic date..or exploring the forests..Just being together. The one thing she loves, then hates later.

Mandy seems to have left the picture..

"You've been constantly watching him for days now." Mandy said from behind. Pandora twirled in surprise.

"M-Mandy-"  
"And I've also noticed you been following him around like some sick dog." She said. Pandora noticed a small smirked came about her lips.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." She said paying no attention. Slowly taking out her books from deep inside her locker.

"I think you do," She said leaning against her locker door. Slamming it shut.

Pandora turned in frustration.

"Seriously Mandy, I don't have time for you right now. So just leave me alone."  
"After the time you tricked me? Not a chance.." She said with a cock of an eye brow.

Pandora sighed.

"Could this mean one thing to you..?" She whispered.

"Love," Mandy answered.

Hearing that word, that one word made Pandora shiver slightly.

"Happens to everybody...well, except me.." She stated.

"What do I do Mandy?" Pandora asked. "Irwin..he's a nerd but..I love him alot...What should I-"

"I'm backing you up on this a hundered percent..If Irwin loves you back, he'll leave me alone. Forever." She said harshly.

"But..I-It's not like he'll like me back, I mean, he likes you.." She said with a sigh.

"Soon Pandora, you'll have to tell Irwin eventually, otherwise your emotions will burst.." She said turning away.

Thinking about Mandy's suggestion. She had a point.

What were to happen if Irwin made a move on Mandy? A bigger move? Officially Pandora would act as a Shadow to him.

Mandy is the only important one in his life. How could she turn it around?

Slowly walking towards Irwin with her lunchbox grasped in her hands. About ready to slip.

Her lips formed an inocent smile.

"H-i.." She squeaked from behind.

"Hey Billy, wanna go to the arcade after school?" Irwin asked.

"Sure!" Billy answered.

Pandora frowned. Turning back to her locker.

"Hey," A voice said from behind, as she felt an arm on her shoulder.

Turning around, was Irwin.

"You wanna come with us Pandora?" He asked smiling.

Her face lit up. Could this mean her crush could take the next step with her?  
"Yeah! Well have lots of fun!" Billy cheered.

Pandora gave a hesitating nod.

"Cool! Well meet you there after school!" He said. The two 'boobs' ran to their classes. As Pandora crossed the otherway. Feeling relief.

_Maybe Mandy put him on some kinda spell? Has she known this for a while now?  
_

It didn't matter now, cause now she had a date with both Irwin and Billy..

Later that same evening. Pandora was on her way to the arcade. Bumping into Mandy on the way there.

"Arcade...Sure I'll come." Mandy said.

Pandora frowned.

"Mandy..Um..Maybe you shouldn't.." She sighed.

Mandy growled. "Why-not?"

"Well..like you said, you want me to get together with Irwin, right?" She asked. "I can't do that if your around.."  
"I suppose your right.." She said with her arms crossed.

"Wish me luck." She said with a smile. Skipping off to the arcade.

_"I don't believe in luck.."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She skipped inside the game room. With her lunch box in one hand. And change in the other._

_And a heart full of hope._

"Hi Billy, hello Irwin." She said smiling. Feeling her face heat up. She quickly turned her face halfway before Irwin could say anything.

"Ready to play some games Pandora?" Billy asked. She nodded. The three turned they're attention to the race car game.

"I'm the master at this game." Billy said. "You two can be on teams. It's fair. For you."

"Sure, ready Pandora?" Irwin asked.

She nodded. Hopeing on the fake motor car. With her arms around Irwin as she turned the car forward and back.

"Yo, its not a real car.." He said.

"I don't wanna fall off.." She whispered. Making Irwin shiver.

"Okkk..." He said turning away. Controling the game control.

Billy was already ahead. By two laps. Going insane on his own car. Turning it into different directions the car wasn't supposed to go. It's as if he was really wanting to unplug the game and take the car out for a spin.

Billy won, winning his tickets Billy jumped off the game controler. Pandora placed her hand in Irwins. Helping her off the car.

"Thankyou.." She said blushing. Irwin noticing her face overheating.

"You alright yo?" He asked.

"Y-Yes.." She squeaked. With a small nod.

Billy seems to be noticing a pattern..

"Pandora, can I talk to you a minute?" Billy asked. Grabbing her hand to the corner.

"Yes Billy?" She asked surprised.

"What's up wit you?" Billy asked.

"What do you-"  
"Do you like Irwin or something?" Billy asked.

Pandora turned away blushing madly.

"Please don't tell him.." She said.

"W-What?" Billy asked shocked.  
"I'm the one who has to tell him.." She said removing his arm off hers.

Billy took a step back. Letting out a small giggle.

"Well, do it." He said.

"I'm waiting for the right time Billy..You know...So he doesn't think im a...f-freak.." She said wiping a tear away.

"Emotions are running high...for you.."

Along their way home. Billy went his own direction. Leaving Irwin and Pandora by themselves.

"This is your place, right?" Irwin asked.

She nodded.

"Thankyou..f-for inviting me.." She stammered. Staring at her feet.

"No problem yo.." He said. "I'll cya later."  
Before turning away, unexcpectingly, Pandora grabbed Irwins arm twirling him toward her. Pandora placed a soft peck on Irwins cheek. Making her blush madly.

"B-Bye.." She said turning away.

"C-Cya yo.." He said shocked.

Pandora showed a small smile. And Ran inside her house. Leaving Irwin in front of her lawn.

_Wow.. _He thought rubbing the spot where Pandora kissed him. And left to his house.

Pandora was in her room staring at herself in her mirror. Something was different today.

Her affections she did not hate, what she hated was the fact she didn't do that sooner.


End file.
